


Golden Eyes

by knightyknight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Albus gets a new best friend, Harry is not Happy, Orochimaru goes to Hogwarts, Teenage Orochimaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightyknight/pseuds/knightyknight
Summary: At first, Harry was happy that Albus had a new friend - at least, until he found out that the kid was actually the son of Voldemort.





	Golden Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my first post on this site! If enough people like it, I may even continue.

I _made a new friend. His name is Orochimaru, and he’s from a foreign country. He’s also a Slytherin, like me! He’s good company and nice to talk to, and he doesn’t ignore me like the others. Scorpius seems to get along well with him, too._

The first time Albus mentioned his new friend, Harry had been ecstatic. Finally, his son had a friend other than Malfoy’s boy. Not that he held ill will towards Scorpius, but, given his family and certain rumors going around, you could never be too careful. He immediately went to tell Ginny the good news. After reading Albus’ letter, she had grinned widely and embraced him, overjoyed that there was someone in Hogwarts who was not against the Slytherins and saw her son for who he was and not just as ‘Harry Potter’s son.’

Harry had replied with a very enthusiastic letter, letting Albus know how happy he was that he made another friend. After that, the letters exchanged between them were normal in context, Albus telling him about his classes and everything that happened during his days as a third year at Hogwarts and him responding as any father would- with pride and encouragement. However, all this changed the day he got a particularly disturbing letter from James, his eldest.

_Dear Dad,_

_Hogwarts is good. Classes are good. Everyone’s doing well yadda, yadda, yadda. I need to tell you something. You know about Albus’ new friend, right? I’m sure Albus had been sending you letters. Well, when I was walking through the corridors one night (it wasn’t after curfew! Promise!), I saw him sitting in the grass by the lake. He was all alone in the cold, so I decided to go and ask him why he was out there, but then I heard him talking. There wasn’t anyone else around as far as I could see, but then he reached for something in front of him and it came up his arm and he kept talking to it. It was a snake, dad. A_ white snake _. It was as big as him and he was_ talking _to it! The next day I told Albus and Scorpius what I saw but he said that he already knew and that he didn’t care! The only ones who can talk to snakes are you and bloody_ Voldemort _and he wasn’t even the least bit suspicious!_

_I’m worried about him, Dad. What if his new ‘friend’ becomes the next Dark Lord or something? I mean, that kid is pretty creepy. He’s a bit older than the rest of the third years since he got his Hogwarts letter late (don’t even know how that’s possible) and he has no last name. Odd._

_Did you know he was sorted in less than a second? That Sorting Hat didn’t even touch him before it shouted “SLYTHERIN!” Not only that, but he’s quiet and rarely talks, even when he’s around Albus and Scorpius. He’s considered a prodigy, too. There’s been talk of him being bumped up a year because he’s so good at everything. Not surprising considering he covered two years’ worth of material over the summer. (He came in as a third year, if I didn’t mention that already.) The only class he doesn’t do well in is Care of Magical Creatures. I hear that the animals don’t like him and never come near him of their own free will._

_I just...don’t want Albus to get hurt, Dad. Please talk to him. I can tolerate Scorpius, but this new kid just gives me a real bad feeling._

_Love, James_

By the time he finished reading, Harry had gone an alarming shade of white, his fingers clenching the piece of parchment so hard his fingers hurt. No, no, no, no- those words repeated themselves over and over again as his mind reeled in panic over what he had just read. It was not that hard to connect the dots: a prodigy, unknown prior to Hogwarts, a few years older than Albus, a Parselmouth, pale, unusually creepy, no last name- it was not hard at all to put the pieces together.

Albus’ friend was the son of Voldemort.

After assuring James that he would try to get through to Albus, composing and sending such letter to his youngest son, Harry wrote a letter to Draco, believing that he needed to know as well. And that night, after informing his wife of the situation, Harry Potter, savior of the Wizarding World, went to bed with a new weight added to his shoulders.

Draco wrote back quickly. Apparently, Scorpius had never mentioned such a person, or even a new friend. Draco seemed to react the same way Harry did- with worry, mixed with fear for his son. It must have been especially hard for him, Harry thought, to go though this not even a year after Astoria died.

Harry did not keep this situation to himself, and informed Hermione and Ron as well. They were equally as horrified as he was, and their children did provide some insight on what Orochimaru was like, though it was nothing more than what James had told him in his letter. As Christmas Break was near, they all decided that they should meet this ‘Orochimaru’ character in person.  They agreed on the eighteenth, during the winter break but not close enough to Christmas to impose on their plans for the holidays.  Everyone, meaning the Weasleys, Potters, Malfoys, and Orochimaru, would meet at the Burrow around noon. Of course, after informing Mr. and Mrs. Weasley of the situation, they agreed to host the gathering.

It was awkward. Despite being reformed, they were not exactly comfortable talking to Draco, and Harry was sure the feeling was mutual. This was not a social visit, anyway. It was a matter of their sons’ safety. Everyone was crowded in the living room. The parents, which consisted of the Potters, Granger-Weasleys, Draco, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, were on one side and the kids on the other, although it was clear that Albus and Scorpius, who were whispering quietly to each other, were distanced from them, and the other children were subtly keeping away as well. It pained him a bit to see his son being excluded. Harry stole a worried look at Ginny, who was sitting next to him. She returned the look, grasping his hand in hers reassuringly.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Albus and Scorpius smiled at each other and ran to the door, not noticing how tense the adults were and the wary looks sent their way. His son’s happy greeting could be heard, followed by Scorpius’, and then another, quieter voice said something in reply that Harry could not make out. Footsteps sounded on the floor, and Albus came into his line of sight, followed by the young Malfoy, and then by a teenager whose appearance made him and the other parents freeze in place.

His skin was pale, white as bone, his straight black hair long and silky. It was not this that Harry noticed, however, nor did he take notice of the way the teen’s footsteps were silent, or the lethal grace with which he moved. No, it was the eyes. Those snake-like eyes, so cold and filled with malice. In those sickly golden depths he saw an almost sadistic determination, a desire for something that Harry could not put his finger on, but it was something that he knew Orochimaru would tear the world apart trying to obtain. He hardly noticed the way Draco abruptly stood up, his face paler than usual, almost ashen, or the way Hermione gasped and Ron pulled her closer, as if trying to protect her. He did not even register that the children had gone eerily silent, or that Orochimaru was walking towards him and Ginny’s hand was twitching for her wand until the young man stood in front of him with his hand extended, a smile that was more of a smirk on his face.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Mister Potter,” he hissed, his voice so much like _his_ and a smile on his lips that did not seem to fit right. “My name is Orochimaru.”


End file.
